I Just Wanna Be Mad
by beccarae93
Summary: Fic based on the song I Just Wanna Be Mad by Terri Clark. It's gonna be pretty short.
1. Chapter 1

_Last night we went to bed not talking_

_Cause we already said too much_

_I face the wall you faced the window_

_Bound and determined not to touch_

"I don't understand why you can't just support me!" Kurt shouted at his husband.

"I don't _support _you?!" Blaine scoffed. "I can't believe you just said that."

"Well, what the fuck, Blaine? If you supported me you would support me on this!"

Blaine shook his head. "Did you ever think about the fact that I can't be without you for six god damn months?" Blaine took a step closer to Kurt and lowered his voice. "Kurt, baby, please. _Please._ It's six months. You'd be overseas for six months."

Kurt's eyes welled with tears. "You could come with me," he said quietly.

Blaine laughed darkly. "And just leave in the middle of the school year? Give up on my dreams so you can chase yours?" Blaine shook his head and backed up a step. "I didn't think you were that selfish, Kurt."

Kurt's head snapped up. "_Selfish_?! Who's the selfish one here, Blaine?" Glasz eyes met hazel in an intense stare full of contempt and fear. "You won't even consider the possibility! This could be huge for my career, Blaine! I could finally make it in this business!"

"Is that all you care about, Kurt? What about me? Our life? What about us? Stop and think about this for a second. You'd be _gone_, Kurt. For half a year! You'd miss my birthday and Valentine's Day! You'd be willing to give all of this up to go to Paris for _six months_?"

Kurt paused for a moment. When he spoke again, his voice was lower. "If it would help me make a name for myself in fashion and maybe gain me some respect, why shouldn't I?" Kurt's gaze softened. "Blaine, its _six months_, it's not that long of a time. What's one birthday and Valentine's Day apart in the grand scheme of things? We've done it before."

"And we promised each other that we'd never do that again. Or did you forget that?" Blaine turned around and faced the clock. "I can't even _look_ at you right now."

Kurt took a tentative step towards Blaine and then stopped. "It's late. We have to work tomorrow. Let's go to bed."

Blaine nodded and the two walked silently to their bedroom. They changed into their bedclothes without exchanging a word. They climbed into bed and faced opposite sides of the room. They listened to each other breathe and eventually each fell into a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Part 2 is finally finished. I know I said it'd be updated quickly, but I've been really busy with school. I apologize. There will be one more full part to the story and then a short epilogue.**

**Hopefully it will be finished in a few days. Enjoy!**

_We've been married 7 years now_

_Some days if feels like 21_

_I'm still mad at you this morning_

_Coffee's ready if you want some_

_I've been up since 5 _

_Thinking about me and you_

Kurt sat at the kitchen table, nursing a lukewarm cup of coffee and staring out of the dining room window. He heard light footsteps enter the kitchen.

"There you are. You weren't there when I woke up." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt hummed in agreement. "I couldn't sleep. I didn't want to wake you up so I came down here pretty early this morning."

Blaine nodded and poured himself a cup of coffee. He sat down at the table next to Kurt. "Kurt…"

Kurt shook his head slightly. "I really don't want to talk about this right now. I have to be at work in a few hours and I don't want to start crying."

Blaine nodded and took a small sip of his coffee. "You've just been sitting down here all this time?"

Kurt nodded. "Been thinking about things."

Blaine placed his hand softly over his husband's. "I really think we should talk about this. Let's both take the day off and work this out right now."

Kurt sighed. "You're right. I don't want to be fighting for days. Let's just get this done today."

The two stood simultaneously and went to separate rooms to phone their respective workplaces. Both used excuses alluding to a vague illness. Since neither missed much work, both were quickly excused. They both somehow ended up sitting in the living room on the couch without any communication. They faced each other in silence for a few moments.

Blaine broke the silence. "I don't want you to go. I don't care if that makes me selfish. I don't want you to be away from me."

Kurt nodded solemnly. "I understand, Blaine. I don't want to be apart from you, either. But this is a really big opportunity for me."

"I know, Kurt. But there will be other opportunities here. Ones that won't be halfway around the world."

"But what if there aren't? What if this is my one chance to break out in the business? I can't pass that up."

"You know that's not true. There will be tons of other chances for you to make a name for yourself."

Kurt sighed. "But it's _Paris._"

"I know, baby. It is an amazing opportunity. But what about all the things you'll miss here? It's been 7 years since we got married and we've never _once_ missed a holiday or birthday together."

"I could come back for your birthday and we could spend Valentine's Day together in Paris. I figured it out, they're both weekends. It'd be hard and they'd only be quick trips, but we could still spend them together. Then we wouldn't be breaking our promise."

Blaine looked away, thinking. "You really have put a lot of thought into this, haven't you?" Blaine said quietly.

Kurt took Blaine's hands in his own. "Please, _please_ let me do this."

Blaine looked into Kurt's pleading eyes. "I'll think about it." He stood and walks to the door. "I'm going to take a run. I need to clear my head and think about everything. I'll be back and we can talk some more." He turned to the door and puts a hand on the knob. "I love you." He said quietly.

Kurt's eyes welled with tears. "I love you, too."

Blaine walked through the door and closes it quietly behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

_I'll never leave I'll never stray_

_My love for you will never change_

Blaine opened the door and saw Kurt asleep on the couch. He smiled to himself slightly and walked over to the sleeping man. He slowly smoothed back a stray lock of hair from his husband's face. Slowly, Kurt began to awake.

"Blaine?"

"Yea, it's me, baby."

Kurt sat up quickly and pulled Blaine into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry!" He cried. "I don't have to go! It's not worth us being in a fight!"

Blaine smoothed Kurt's hair. After Kurt had stopped shaking, Blaine pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Babe, I did some thinking during my run. I was being selfish. What's six months? We can do this. You should go. I want you to."

Kurt looked at Blaine in disbelief. "Are you sure? What about…"

Blaine silenced Kurt with a kiss. "I'm positive. You were right; if I supported you I would support you on this. I was being selfish and stupid. I'm sorry."

Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck and kissed him fiercely. The force of Kurt's body pushed Blaine back so far that he toppled over, bringing Kurt with him. They broke the kiss and dissolved into giggles.

"I love you so much. I always will. It doesn't matter how far apart we are, I will always love you." Kurt said seriously once his laughing had subsided.

Blaine smiled broadly. "I know." He leaned in for a quick peck. After moving his face back a few inches, he breathed, "I fall more in love with you every day."


	4. Chapter 4

_7 Months Later_

"Hey, I'm walking towards the baggage claim now. Where are you?" Kurt asked, as he struggled with the bag thrown over his shoulder.

"Look up." Blaine whispered, a grin in his voice.

Kurt lifted his head and saw his husband standing about a hundred feet away from him, holding a large bouquet of red and yellow roses. Tears stung the back of Kurt's eyes as he stopped to take in the sight of his Blaine, standing in the middle of the airport holding flowers and grinning like an idiot. He saw a tear slip down Blaine's cheek, broke into a run, and launched himself into his husband's arms. Blaine wrapped Kurt in a tight embrace as Kurt buried his face in his husband's neck and sobbed.

"I have missed you so much." Blaine murmured as tears silently fell down his cheeks.

Kurt pulled back enough to kiss Blaine passionately. The two remained locked in the embrace for what seemed like hours. They finally pulled apart when neither one could stand the lack of oxygen a second longer.

"Let's have a baby." Kurt breathed.

Blaine's eyes widened in excitement, "Yea?"

Kurt nodded frantically. "I want us to have a family."

Blaine leaned in quickly and peppered Kurt's face with tiny, chaste kisses. "I love you so much."

"Always."

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
